Roses Aren't As Sweet
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Zero/Yuki Zero has finally tracked down Yuki. But he loves her...can he really kill her? And is Yuki sure Kaname is the right one for her? She loves Zero, after all. *For my friend*


**A.N-This is for my other friend Mary. She and I agree on a Yuki and Zero pairing, and so this fanficition is dedicated to her. Hope you like it, Mary!**

**Characters: Zero, Yuki  
><strong>**Pairings: Hetero-Zero/Yuki  
>Warning: Incest, adultery<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

* * *

><p>"Do you still want to kill me?"<p>

God how he had missed her. He missed her smile and her laugh and her idiotic attempts to make him feel better about his fate. She looked exactly as she had before, yet at the same time, completely different. How long had it been now? Four years, five? Her hair was longer, a dark curtain that trailed down her back. She looked taller, and fuller, too. Other that that, she was still Yuki. His Yuki.

Except she wasn't really his, was she? She had always been Kaname's, in one form or another. His sister, then his shadow-a crush, and finally his lover. Oh, how he hated Kaname. He had tainted the beautiful, carefree, _human _Yuki Cross and turned her into cold, serious Yuki Kuran, the vampire. She was still beautiful, of course, but it was _their _kind of beauty-the seductive, predatory kind, meant for luring in victims.

Though wasn't it better this way-_he _was a vampire, _she _was a vampire. But no, it would never work. She was a pureblood, and he was a turned, Level E vampire/hunter, a walking hypocrosy. _Oh Yuki, how-why has it come to this? _Him pointing the Bloody Rose gun at her, her waiting, patiently, for him to fire.

_"Then I'll keep running away from you, so that you will have a reason to live." _Zero remembered her words, the words he had kept as proof she loved him, too. He came up with a plan, popping suddenly into his head. When Yuki died, he would turn Blood Rose on himself. They couldn't try him for killing another pureblood, because he would be dead too. If he could spend his last few minutes with the girl he loved...

He lunged...

...and wrapped his Yuki in a tight embrace. He felt her lean into him as the gun clattered to the ground. He breathed in her scent and kissed her head. And then, and then

and then she flung her head back and offered him her neck. He drank greedily, and it was so good he kept at it. He drank deep, not because his thirst wasn't quenced but because it _was. _Oh, yes, he would admit it: he, Zero Kiryu, loved Yuki _Cross. His_ Yuki.

...

Zero's blood was better than Kaname's.

It seemed treasonous to think such a thing, but it was true. It warmed her whole body inside and out, and left her head spinning. She felt...satisfied with Zero's blood, and happy. It wasn't just his life's liquid, being with Zero like this-wrapped in his arms, sitting quietly as they awaited the dawn-left her feeling content and worry-free. Oh, that she could stay with him like this forever.

"I've been researching, on the bloodmagic my mother used to make me human," she said softly. She twisted in Zero's arms so she was facing him. He looked down at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Would you...like that, Zero? If I could find a way to make us...human again?" He was silent, but his breathing increased, and his heart beat wildly against her.

"Could you do it?" he whispered in her hair. "Could you really...leave him-for me?" Yuki closed her eyes. She thought of Zero's kisses compared to Kaname's, and Zero's blood to Kaname's. Zero's treatment of her to Kaname's. She opened her eyes and looked at her best friend, her second crush, her hunter.

"You make me...happy, Zero. And I want you to be...happy. Could you-would you? If I found a way to-"

"You didn't answer my question." The statement was a growl, and Yuki knew he felt she was avoiding the question, and therefore, giving him the answer.

"Yes." Yuki looked him right in the eye and said "Yes, I could-I _would _leave onii-san for you. I swear, Zero." Zero sighed into her hair, content, and they were quiet once more. Then, Zero said

"Yes. It would make me happy. If we could...be human again. Like we used to. Like we're _supposed _to be."

...

When they were leaving - just before - Zero grabbed her elbow and looked at her fiercely.

"Come back here next week. Promise me. And...and keep looking." He softened his command with a "Please". Yuki nodded, and she felt pleased. Her heart sped up at the thought of seeing him again, and her whole body tingled when she thought of his _fangs_ in her _neck_, her _blood_ in his _mouth._

Yuki went away _so _happy. She did feel a little guilty, and she didn't want to face Aido-certainly not Kaname. But those worries were for another time.

She examined her left ring-finger. Now, all of a sudden, she was immensely glad that Kaname had not announced their engagement-she wouldn't want to wear his ring with Zero, and she wouldn't want to not wear it with Kaname.

Well, now she was confused. But she knew one thing: She loved Zero more than Kaname.

...

Zero typed in Best Jewelry Stores for his area on Google when he got home.

He needed a ring.


End file.
